Hermosa Noche de Luna
by Son Shaiveg Tashio
Summary: Desde el dia que robo su corazn, ella lo acompaña a ver la luna...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bien, esta es algo que me salió de repente, es bastante corto, la verdad lo escribí por mi novio, ya que nuestra relación empezó parecida…….Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hermosa noche de Luna**

Una noche cálida, el viento soplaba, moviendo ligeramente los cabellos de ese poderoso demonio, aquel que comenzó como un acertijo y poco a poco se convirtió en mas, hacia mucho que tenia estas escapadas nocturnas, cuando me resigne a el amor de Inuyasha, cuando un día lo perseguí, y lo encontré con Kiko haciendo el amor dulcemente, desde ese día supe que el nunca seria mío, es verdad me dolió, pero gracias a él supe reponerme, gracia a el esa herida sano poco a poco hasta casi desaparecer, no lo podía llamar amistad, pero tampoco era simple compañía, cada vez que el Hanyou salía a verse con la medio muerta, yo iba a contemplar la luna junto a él, no sabía el motivo, pero el siempre parecía estar esperándome.

Buenas noches Sesshomaru- dije cordialmente, la verdad hacia mucho que no le temía, que lo trataba como a un amigo.

Hump- fue la única respuesta que conseguí, la verdad la única que conseguía siempre.

Como todas las noches lo encontraba sentado en las raíces de un árbol, lentamente me acerque hasta él, y me senté a su lado y puse mi cabeza en su hombro, era lo mismo todas las noches desde hacía unos meses. Solo quedarnos hay, totalmente quietos a observar la luna, algunas veces yo le hablaba, de las cosas en el grupo, o incluso de mi mundo, a pesar de que el no opinaba sabia que me prestaba atención. No sabía cuando, pero empezaba a sentir algo extraño por él, algo más que amistad, desde ese día que me consoló.

**Flash Back**

Llevaba rato corriendo sin sentido, la verdad ni me importaba, solo quería alejarme de aquella escena, corrí hasta llegar a un prado donde había un gran árbol y se veía perfectamente la luna.

Me acerque al árbol, sin notar la presencia de cierto demonio en la cercanía.

Humana- dijo el tan frio e indiferente como siempre apareciendo del otro lado del árbol.

No me importo el insulto, solo lo mire un segundo, con mi rostro lleno de lagrimas para luego lanzarme a sus brazos, no me importo lo que pasaría después, si moriría o no, ya no importaba, solo quería sentir el calor de otra persona, por un instante sentí como este se movía, pensé que había llegado la hora de mi muerte, pero en vez de eso sentí como paso su mano por mi cintura correspondiendo mi abrazo, ante este gento solo puedo llorar más fuerte y maldecir a Inuyasha una y otra vez por lo que me había hecho. Así estuve mucho tiempo, hasta que me calme por completo, levante el rostro y note que estábamos sentados, estaba tan concentrada en mi llanto que no note cuando este me llevo hasta las raíces del árbol.

Levante el rostro para toparme con unos hermosos ojos color oro, sentí un extraño calor en esos ojos, pero la mirada no duro mucho, este movió su rostro para mirar al cielo, siguiendo su rostro, gire el mío también para encontrarme con la luna, muy parecida a la que tenia Sesshomaru en la frente, grande y hermosa.

No deberías llorar por el inútil de mi medio-hermano- dijo el serenamente- Si él prefiere a la medio muerta, significa que no es el indicado para ti, piensa que eres como la luna, muchas veces esta sola, pero otras veces tienes todas las estrellas para que te acompañen- dijo este sin dejar de mirar el astro plateado, yo me quede en shock, hubiera esperado ese tipo de palabras de cualquiera, pero no del Gran Sesshomaru.

No dije ninguna palabra, solo me quede ahí a su lado, contemplado la hermosa luna. Así pasaron las horas, poco a poco vimos como la oscuridad se iba, y le daba paso a la luz del sol. El se levanto, y luego me ayudo a levantarme, no me dijo nada solo volteo y se fue por el camino que había llegado, no me importo que no se despidiera, después de todo ya había hecho demasiado por mi esa noche, me quede en el lugar hasta que no pude verlo entre los árboles, luego empecé el camino hasta mi grupo.

**Fin del Flash**

Desde ese día era costumbre encontrarnos para observar la luna, el nunca volvió a abrazarme o a decirme cosas como las de aquella noche, pero el simple hecho de que me dejara estar a su lado, a pesar de su odio a los humanos, era una clara señal de que me valoraba un poco. Como cada vez llego el amanecer, el me ayudo a levantarme y se fue por el camino que había llegado, sin decir palabra, solo un pequeño cruce de miradas antes de irse, desde hacia un tiempo había notado que su mirada cambio, ya no era tan fría y dura como antes, al menos no conmigo. Empecé mi camino hacia donde descansaba mis amigos sabiendo que esa noche también lo vería, y todas la noches que seguían, a él, al que por consolarme una noche, se llevo mi corazón por el resto de los días.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, yo de nuevo, les quiero decir que esta historia era de una solo capi, pero como algunos les gusto tanto que me pidieron otro, accedí a la petición, el anterior era el punto de viste de Ahome, este será el punto de vista de Sesshomaru, los agradecimientos están al final, ahora los dejo con la lectura………

* * *

Hermosa Noche de Luna

(Sesshomaru)

Podía sentir su aroma, esa suave mezcla a jazmines y miel, sabía que ella vendría, desde mucho antes que el sol se comenzara a ocultar, siempre lo hacía, ella no lo sabía, pero yo podía darle la vuelta al mundo solo por estar con ella un par de horas, me gustaba su compañía, escucharla hablar sobre cosas que a veces el no entendía del todo, o simplemente sentir su respiración, para mí, ese era el mejor momento del día, no había enemigos, no había peleas, solo una enorme tranquilidad y paz, ella me hacía sentir eso.

Podía escuchar sus pasos, estaba cerca, hasta que por fin apareció entre los árboles, la mire disimuladamente, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, mucho más con la luz de la luna bañando su figura, no podía creer que mi hermano hubiera elegido a la medio muerta, antes que a ella que podía sentir, que tenía ese característico color en la piel.

Buenos noches Sesshomaru-me dijo dulcemente, esa dulzura tan característica de ella, hacia tanto que no me temía, en parte eso me agradaba.

Hump- le respondí, nunca le decía más que eso, pero a ella no le importaba, es mas parecía agradarle.

Lentamente se acerco hasta mi, y se sentó a mi lado como cada noche que estábamos juntos, poso su cabeza en mi hombro, me encantaba cuando hacia eso, podía sentir su delicioso aroma y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, tenía que poner todo el autocontrol de mi parte para no abrazarla, como la primera noche que nos vimos.

**Flash Back**

Era costumbre para mi buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, un lugar alejado de mis compañeros, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder socórrelos en caso de peligro, pero sobre todo buscaba un lugar para mirar la luna, ese astro plateado, que me daba una sensación parecida a la paz.

Ese día estaba caminando hacia un árbol cuando sentí su presencia y el aroma de agua mezclada con sal , estaba llorando, no sabía porque, pero no pude resistirme a las ganas de acercarme, cuando la encontré, estaba llorando amargamente, ni siquiera había notado mi presencia, decidí sacarla de su transe.

Humana- dije fríamente, aunque por dentro tenía un extraño sentimiento de lastima mezclado con rabia. No porque, pero apenas me vio se lanzo a mis brazos, cuando izo eso, pude por primera vez pude sentir su aroma, quede hipnotizado, era tan dulce, en ese momento quise saborear su piel, pero un pequeño sollozó de su parte me izo volver a la realidad, hay estaba ella, entre mis brazos, no pude hacer otra cosa más que corresponderla, pude sentir su cuerpo tensarse un poco, seguro por la sorpresa, pero luego solo me abrazo más fuerte y empezó a maldecir al inútil de mi hermano, por preferir a la medio muerta antes que a ella, en cuanto escuche esas palabras salir tan amargamente de su boca, quise ir y matar con mis propias manos a Inuyasha por hacerla sufrir de esa forma, pero me impresiono mas todavía la forma en la que estaba pensando, no sabía porque, pero en el momento que la vi llorar algo en mi creció, una fuerza que solo quería protegerla para mas nunca derramara una lagrima, lentamente la conduje hasta el árbol, y la senté sin dejar de abrazarla.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, sintiendo su aroma, y rosando suavemente su cabello, sentí como poco a poco dejaba de llorar, en un momento giro su rostro hacia el mío haciendo que mí mirada chocara con la suya, aun con los ojos enrojecidos y con algunas lagrimas, tenía la miraba más hermosa que había visto, esos ojos a pesar de reflejar tristeza, reflejaban un calor, y una ternura, que solo había visto una vez, en los ojos de mi pequeña rin.

Gire lentamente mi rostro hacia el cielo, con la esperanza de que ella hiciera lo mismo, luego la miro disimuladamente para notar que ella había seguido su intención, decidió hablar entonces.

No deberías llorar por el inútil de mi medio-hermano- dijo tan calmadamente como pude- Si él prefiere a la medio muerta, significa que no es el indicado para ti, piensa que eres como la luna, muchas veces esta sola, pero otras veces tienes todas las estrellas para que te acompañen- finalice, sin voltear a mirarla de nuevo.

Ella no dijo nada, pero tampoco hacía falta que me dijera algo, ella sabía que yo tenía la razón, ninguno se movió en el resto de la noche, la verdad es que no creo que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido lo contrario, la noche acabo rápidamente así como nuestro tiempo juntos, lentamente me levante, para luego darle mi mano, en el momento que nuestra pieles hicieron contacto sentí una descarga, no sabía porque, pero era una sensación satisfactoria, cuando me asegure de que estabas bien, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia mi grupo, no me despedí, la verdad es que no quería dejarla ir, pero sabía que ella tenía sus obligaciones, así como yo tenía las mías.

**Fin del Flash**

En ese momento supe que no podía estar otro día sin oler tu suave aroma, o sentir el calor de tu piel, todas las noches iba a mirar la luna, con la esperanza de que tu aparecías y para mi suerte siempre aparecías, hasta que llego el momento en que ya no me preocupaba, porque estaba mas que seguro de que esa noche te encontrarías conmigo, como aquella noche que por accidente, te colaste a mi corazón de hielo y te adentraste para siempre en mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Knd.03:** Wau un fic milagroso, que bien, me alegra que te gustara espero que este también te guste.

**Natalia:** Ps te digo que no se acaba, gracias a comentarios como los tuyo, me inspire para crear otro, espero que con este no te cortes las venas.

**Damalunaely:** Me alegra que te gustara, espero que opines lo mismo de este.

**Xbrom:** No tenía pensado hacer continuación, pero todo por los lectores.

**Lunans:** Ps aquí tienes otro capítulo espero que este también llame tu atención, y me encantaría contarte mi historia.

Y para todos aquellos que leyeron y no dejaron reviews gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla, me gustaría que dejaran reviews para poder conocer su opinión, ya sea positiva o negativa.


	3. Chapter 3

L a oscuridad llenaba cada pasillo del castillo, pero había una habitación que estaba alumbrada por una vela, en ella una hermosa Youkai de cabello negro hasta debajo de las rodillas y unas marcas en la cara de color azul cielo y ojos dorados y una luna en la frente se asomaba a la ventana mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Cuanto tiempo- dijo suavemente casi como un susurro.

En ese momento sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban desde atrás.

Que haces despierta- dijo el Taiyoukai del oeste.

No podía dormir- dijo ella- además hacía tiempo que no podía ver la luna.

Solo desde aquella noche- dijo Sesshomaru.

Esa noche que me hiciste tuya para siempre- dijo Ahome dulcemente mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a su compañero.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y un pequeño niño de unos 3 años entro en ella.

Mami, papi, no puedo dormir-dijo el pequeño Youkai.

Está bien Jeiker y te llevare a la cama y te leeré un cuento para que te duermas- dijo Ahome mientras tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos y salía de su habitación con rumbo a la de su hijo.

Sesshomaru la vio salir de la habitación, y luego volteo hacia la ventana, es cierto que habían pasado muchos años, gracias a la perla Ahome y Rin se había convertido en Youkai, Ahome era la Lady del oeste, era su compañera por toda la eternidad, le había dado un hermoso hijo, muy fuerte a pesar de sus escasos tres años.

Su pequeña Rin ya no era tan pequeña, y ahora estaba casada con Shipo que se había convertido en un gran guerrero y jefe de ejército del Oeste, y su gran servidor y mano derecha.

Era increíble como toda su vida había dado un giro inesperado ese día….

**Flash Back**

Era una noche cualquiera, como todas las demás, pero estaba adornada por una hermosa luna llena que le daba un toque especialmente mágico, esa noche Sesshomaru había llegado antes, ese día se cumplía un año de ver a Ahome.

Por fin esta cerca- dijo el Youkai al sentir el aroma de la miko, aquella que le había robado el corazón, esa noche disidió mirara entre los árboles para esperar su llegada, cuando apareció este quedo deslumbrado, no tenia su típico uniforme de la escuela, esta vez llevaba un precioso kimono color azul intenso, con detalles negros, y dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas y se moldeaba perfectamente a su figura.

Hola Sesshomaru- dijo ella, mientras se acercaba, se levanto de entre las ramas.

Ahome- dijo el fríamente mientras se acercaba también para quedar a centímetros de distancia, no sabía porque, solo se dejaba guiar, instintivamente la tomo de la cintura y le dio un dulce beso, al principio muy tierno y casto peor poco a poco fue tornándose apasionado, se separaron cuando ya les faltaba el aire.

Ninguno abrió los ojos, hasta que se escuche un susurro de Ahome.

Porque??- dijo débilmente y suplicante.

Te Amo Ahome, no sé cómo, no sé porque, simplemente te amo-dijo Sesshomaru para luego volver a apoderarse de esos labios que hacia tanto deseaba, cuando les volvió a faltar el aire se separaron.

Yo también te amo- dijo Ahome tiernamente mientras se refugiaba en su pecho, Sesshomaru la cargo hasta las ramas de aquel árbol, el árbol donde se habían encontrado por primera vez, y le comenzó a besar y a acariciar suavemente, disfrutando cada parte de su tersa piel, disfrutando de aquel sabor tan exótico que hacía mucho quería probar, lentamente le quito la prenda que la cubría, dejando totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos, por un momento solamente la miro, pensaba que la estaba obligando hacer algo, abrió la boca pero ella lo detuvo.

Hazlo- dijo ella mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios, en ese momento todos sus miedos desaparecieron.

Esa noche la hizo suya más de una vez, dando tiempo para la llegada del amanecer, Sesshomaru se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, hasta que escucho los sollozos de su amada.

Que pasa Ahome- dijo Sesshomaru mientras se sentaba a su lado y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Me usaste, ahora te vas- dijo ella mientras intentaba alejarse de su pecho, pero Sesshomaru la sostenía fuertemente.

Como crees, yo te amo, nunca te dejare, pero tú sabes que por ahora no podemos estar juntos- dijo pero al ver que ella no paraba de llorara solo se le ocurrió una solución, lentamente busco el cuello de Ahome y al llegar la marco como su mujer, ella no se lo esperaba por lo que soltó un quejido de dolor y acto seguido mordió a Sesshomaru, más por instinto que por decisión.

Desde ahora ningún otro te puede tocar y yo no podre tocar a ninguna otra, tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo- luego de decir esto le dio un último beso antes de desaparecer por los arboles.

Ahome se quedo en las ramas de aquel árbol por un rato, tocando la herida donde Sesshomaru la había mordido, era verdad, el la amaba, lo suficiente para hacerla su compañera por toda la eternidad, comenzó a vestirse con ese kimono, lo había comprado para celebrar el aniversario de sus salidas nocturnas, pero no lo uso mucho si lo pensaba. Cuando se termino de vestir volteo al lugar donde había pasado todo, noto que había un papel, su curiosidad le gano y decidió ir a revisarlo, al levantarlo callo un pequeño collar con una media luna, luego de recogerlo comenzó a leer la nota.

_Este collar cubrirá mi aroma hasta que podamos estar juntos_

_nadie se dará cuenta de que estamos unidos hasta que hallamos_

_derrotado a Naraku._

_Te Amo_

_Sesshomaru_

Ahome se coloco el collar, luego de estar un rato mas, decidió que era momento de regresar con sus amigos.

Después de esa noche siguió su rutina, solo que ahora en vez de contemplar la luna, contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo del otro.

Cuando derrotaron a Naraku, Sesshomaru fue a reclamara a Ahome como su mujer, es cierto que a Inuyasha no le gusto para nada la idea, pero el ya era pareja de Kikyo, que había revivido gracias a Ahome. Ante las quejas del Hanyou Sesshomaru se la llevo, junto con el pequeño shipo que era su hijo, desde hacía algún tiempo ya shipo sabia la relación entre el demonio y su madre adoptiva, al principio le tenía miedo, pero poco a poco le tomo confianza, hasta que jugaban como padre e hijo.

**Final de Flash**

Unos brazos sacaran a nuestro lord de sus pensamientos, este suavemente giro para tomar entre sus brazos, gracias a ella había recuperado su brazo, la abrazo fuertemente mientras la besaba con deseo y lentamente la guiaba hacia la cama. Hicieron el amor hasta que quedaron sin fuerzas, pero Sesshomaru no durmió, se quedo observando a su compañera, mientras volvía a sus pensamientos

_Han pasado más de 100 años de aquel acontecimiento, pero el amor que sentí por aquella miko, por aquella ex-humana, son tan o más fuerte que aquella noche, cuando la luz de la luna los unió, para toda la vida, cuando sus lagrimas lo hacían rabiar como nada, o cuando miraba su sonrisa angelical y llegaba al paraíso, cuando se volvió adicto a su presencia, a su aroma, simplemente se volvió adicto a ella, y sabia que sin importar nada, eso nunca iba a cambiar- _ante ese pensamiento se quedo dormido, junto a aquella mujer que volvió su frio y duro corazón a un calido y suave, y todo gracias a ella, a Ahome, a su Ahome.

* * *

Supongo que ninguno de ustedes se esperaba otro capitulo verdad????, bueno, a todos mis lectores gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad eso fue lo que me inspiro un poco a seguir, espero que con este capítulo no allá cabos sueltos, Ahora los agradecimientos

Natalia: me alegra que te gustara, y ps aquí una continuación, no te vayas a cortar las venas ok jajaja cuidate, gracias por leer

Hanniane: ps, aquí esta como Sesshomaru se le declaro a Ahome, espero te guste.

Inuyany : las dos compartimos el amor por esto, se notara???? Jajaja, gracias por leer mi historia.

XiO: Sorpresa..!!!! otro capitulo, jajajjaa, gracias por leer

knd.03: Ps si gracias, debe ser un honor cambiar tu punto de vista, jajaj cuidate

Virginia260:jajaja ps esta no es la opinión de todos, pero si una continuación para no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Y a todos aquellos que no dejaron reviews gracias por leer, espero que esta vez sí dejen un reviews, cuídense, besos.


End file.
